


Ivy's Overwatch One Shots

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Authority, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Flirting, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Oral, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Tag list will grow as the work count increases, Throat Fucking, Virginity, Yandere, home coming, kitten play, some chapters contain dub/noncon, they are flagged so you can avoid them if you so wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: A place for me to dump my requests on AO3 if they're not in depth enough to warrant being an individual work. Character list, kinks and tag list will increase as more pieces are written. Feel free to send requests to my tumblr.





	1. Kitten Play (Genji)

**Author's Note:**

> Request; Could I have a fem!sub!SO and dom!Genji with some kitten play? Maybe with some collaring, leashes and praise / loving humiliation (if that makes sense)?
> 
> Contains; Kitten play, humiliation, praise

In your work life you were a high ranking, well respected professional. Which was great, and fulfilling; yet there was an undeniable satisfaction to being on your knees in front of your partner. Eagerly taking his cock as far as you could swallow it, you delighted in the slight pressure wrapped around your neck. That pressure stemmed from a leash wrapped several times around Genji's hand, clipped to the collar around your neck. The collar was a broad length, distributing the pressure around your neck widely and evenly.

There was an undeniable calm that filled you in this situation- So used to having to make executive or snap decisions in a moment's notice, it was nice to just sit and be told what to do. You trusted implicitly that Genji would take care of you, following his every command without hesitation.

Mewling in disappointment as you were pried off of his cock, that disappointment was quickly tapered as he spoke. “Get on the bed,  _Koneko._ ”

Good kitties walked on all fours, and moving on your hands and knees made you very aware of the plug nestled neatly in your ass (as well as the attached tail). The fabric teased you by brushing the back of your thighs as the light tinkling of your collar's bell rang with each step. Climbing onto the sheets, you turned your head back towards him to watch.

Genji didn't walk, he  _prowled_ towards you like he had all the time in the world (which he did- you'd wait as long as he dictated). “Such a sweet little kitten, all for me. I wonder what your coworkers would think if they knew how much of a slut you are?” The musing, even hypothetical, made you flush just from the thought of it. For Genji you'd happily do anything he asked, but it would be humiliating for others to know- you were wearing cat ears, for crying out loud!

“No matter- this is a view for my eyes only.”

 

 


	2. Welcome Home, Baby (McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Hi there, could I please get McCree fucking his gf into the mattress? I'm just here for senseless smut I'm so shameless. As explicit as you like my friend, get creative
> 
> contains oral, general smut

Given how it was the chipper hour of 3 in the morning you were understandably dead to the world in the your bed. Curled up around your pillow, you went from a sound sleep to high alert the second you realized another person was in the room.

The momentary concerns of an intruder were abated by the smooth drawl of your boyfriend “I’s just me, darlin'”, causing your mood to go through another 180 as you sighed in relief. He’d been gone for almost 3 weeks with minimal contact. To say you missed him would be a gross understatement.

You were also ready to jump his bones. That smug grin and bright eyes hadn’t been the only thing about him you’d missed. The moment he walked through the door he’d started shedding his clothes, illuminated in grey and silver from the moonlit window. His hat, serape and gun holster were deposited on a chair, the belt unbuckled and hanging from his pants.

“I didn’t know you were coming back tonight.” You shifted, sitting up in the bed.

“I didn’t either- things got a lil’ hairy at the end, but we got the job done.”

Concern pricked at you, eyeing him closer as the belt was discarded and he grabbed the chair for balance as he pulled his boots off. “You’re ok?”

He seemed fine, but the man was more stoic than an Arabian horse and you’d discovered serious injuries before that he’d try to brush off if you let him.

“Yes, sweet pea. Signed off on by Angela and everything.” By this point he was down to his undershirt and boxers, having discarded the rest of his clothing. The knowledge that he was safe and sound allowed your mind to drift to… other things.

Like how you hadn’t had a proper orgasm in three weeks (specifically the night before he’d left). You shifted on the bed again to where you were kneeling, crooking a finger at the man. “Come here, vaquero.”

You must have made quite the sight, legs spread with nothing but one of his shirts to cover you, the hem barely reaching mid thigh.

“Now that’s a proper welcome home,” he grinned before crossing the distance to the bed, pulling you in for an eager kiss. Your arms lacing behind his neck, Jesse’s metal arm was quick to close all the distance between the pair of you, grabbing your ass and pressing you into the bulge in his pants. With a pleased mewl you ground against him, grinning when he gave a small buck with his hips.

“I missed you, baby,” you whisper as your lips move towards his jawline and down his throat.

“The feeling is very mutual, sweet pea,” he replied while your hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and pried it over his head.

Rewarded with an incredibly generous view of his delicious muscles, you happily let him coax you onto your back as he kneeled between your spread thighs. His hand sliding under the hem of his shirt to your pussy showed him exactly how much you’d missed him, and how ready your body was for him.

He gave a low whistle and a wolfish grin, “All this for little ol’ me? I’m flattered, darlin’.”

“Stop teasing and fuck me, McCree.”

“My gracious, last names? How ever will I get myself back in your good graces?”

Giving him a sultry smirk, you were willing to play his game, “I’m sure you can come up with something.”

The smile he gave sent a thrill down your spine. You wriggled as he pulled the shirt up your body and off over your head. Leaning over you with that mischievous grin on his face, he sneaked a chaste peck to your lips before working his way down.

The sound you made when his mouth pressed against your slit is almost inaudible, shifting your legs to prop one over his shoulder and letting the other fall to the side.

His human hand was warm and firm as it slid underneath and gripped your thigh, his metal hand carefully encircling the ankle dangling by his shoulder.

The things the man could do with his mouth were sinful, working you into a frenzy in no time as you rocked your hips against his face in desperation.

“Jesse! Oh God, please,-” your pleading was cut off with a squeal as his tongue focused on your clit, the hand gripping your thigh releasing you to slid two, then three fingers into your cunt and pressed right on your g spot.

It was almost embarrassing how fast (and how much) you came. Squirting with a cry as your back ached from the strain, you were soft and pliable in his grip as the vacquero maneuvered himself and your legs.

Feeling boneless from your orgasm you were happy to rest for a moment and enjoy the show while Jesse shucked his underwear before returning to his place in between your thighs.

You damn near melted when one hand slid behind your neck, holding you securely as he reached down to kiss you. Tasting yourself on his lips, you moan quietly as his hands reach for your legs. Repositioning you so he could slid that thick cock of his into your body, you whimpered quietly into his mouth.

Oh you had missed this. His body over yours, keeping you safe and secure as he thrust into you with abandon.

“Jesse, please!” you pleaded quietly only to moan loudly when one leg ended up draped across his shoulder again. “Fuck, harder!”

“That’s a good girl, sweet pea,” he praised, “taking my cock so well. You gonna cum again for me, pretty girl?”

The added pressure of his thumb on your clit again made it hard to think as you moaned mindlessly. Toes curling as your second climax drew closer you repeated Jesse’s name over and over again- the man loved hearing it, and you loved how he could always seem to coax an orgasm from you no matter how strung out your body was.

Back arching off the bed, the wet squelch of his cock sliding in and out of your cunt was music to your ears while his hand continued to work you until you were screaming his name.

While you didn’t squirt again, the orgasm was intense. Wrapped up in your own pleasure, by the time you’d come back down he’d already chased his own end. Burying his cock inside of you one final time as he came, there were few things hotter than the groans your man made while he finished inside of you.

A tired smile on your face, you reached for Jesse. The two of you would have to clean up the bed before anyone would be able to get back to sleep, but for now you were content to bask in your post-coital bliss. “Welcome home, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


	3. Hang Ups (Soldier 76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack moves past his hang ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Hey! Could I request for Soldier 76 x reader taking the next step in their relationship decide to fuck each other's brains out? You can choose anything from your F-list haha
> 
> contains clothed grinding, smooching, virginity

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Jack” you reiterated for what had to be the dozenth time. Had you had your way, you would have jumped his bones months ago but the old soldier had his own hang ups; namely the age difference between the two of you and his perception that you were wasting your youth on him. Add the fact that you were a virgin on top of that and you had A Situation.

At first it was endearing how he was concerned for you. However there came a point where he either had to be accepting of the fact you were an adult and capable of making your own decisions, or wasn't in which case that'd be another conversation in its entirety.

Judging by the erection you were currently sitting on top of, it seemed he'd decided to lean towards the former option as opposed to the latter.

His mask was off, leaving him somehow feeling more exposed than you did. Never mind he was otherwise fully clothed and you were straddling his lap in nothing but your underwear. He worried about the scars, about you having an illusion built up in your head that would be shattered if he let you too close.

Your weight settled fully in his lap as you pressed your lips back to his, arms wrapping behind his neck. One broad hand grasped you by your waist, the other loosely clasping the back of your neck.

_God_ did you love the feeling of his hands on your bare skin. 

His breathing changed as your hips rocked softly in reflex to the hand on your hip trailing up and down your back. A thrill shot through you as he groaned, hands getting greedy as he grew more desperate.

Wanting more of his skin for your own perusal, your hands drifted down to the zipper of his jacket, pulling on it until the piece unclipped.

As appealing as his muscles looked covered in the tight black fabric underneath, you weren't satisfied until your hands were gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. The moment the fabric was being tossed on the floor Jack's mouth was on you again, covering your neck in kisses as he moved his way down to your collarbone.

“Oh, Jack,” your voice was soft, grinding against him when his mouth switched sides. Your underwear was damp from your arousal, the friction tampered somewhat by the cloth between the two of you.

Jolting somewhat when he stood up without warning, carrying your weight like you were a sack of flour, another thrill shot through you as he spoke, “Bedroom. Now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


	4. Stay (Blackwatch!Genji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji hasn’t been with anyone since his near death experience. Then you join blackwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); If you're still taking requests, can I have Blackwatch!Genji training New-Blackwatch-Recruit!Fem!Reader hand to hand combat and things got steamy? Then Genji gave her "extra training" in his room? (Sex and pinning if you can?)

Given how the man was a literal ninja, it was no surprise that he was incredibly graceful in how he moved.

That said, it was embarrassing how you couldn’t take your eyes off him. It was even more embarrassing when you found yourself pinned to the mat underneath him because you were _so_ busy watching him you weren’t paying attention to the fact that you were supposed to be sparring with him.

After getting your ass reamed by Commander Reyes for a solid 15 minutes, Genji had offered to help you train more.

A private training session was probably _not_ a good idea but like a moth to the flame you agreed to meet him in his room.

Unsurprisingly, this sparring session went about the same as the last. Flat on your back with either wrist caught in Genjis grip, it was horribly difficult to think of anything _other_ than how much you’d enjoy this in another situation.

The air flow in the room was lackluster, with the two of you going over the maneuvers again and again. Genji’s body language kept shifting, seemingly more frustrated as the time went on. That caused a tendril of insecurity to coil in your gut- as the newest member you obviously had some catching up to do, and were terrified of being tossed out of Blackwatch and back into Overwatch due to failure to perform.

When you were pinned _again,_ your insecurities got the better of you in an effort to prove your worth. Twisting, you managed to flip the position of the two of you, sitting with Genji underneath you but still holding your own weight. With his loose pants, you hadn’t realized where his frustration had stemmed from. Freezing when you felt the erection pressing against you, the panic was evident in Genji’s eyes as he stammered out your name. “I am so sor-”

The apology was cut off when you stopped supporting your own weight, shifting your legs underneath you to rest atop him completely. His breath caught in his throat as you peered down at him with wide eyes, both of you uncertain what to do next.

Tilting your head slightly your eyes trailed down to his bare chest, shiny with sweat where he still had his human body. “Genji?” It seemed he had other parts of him that were human other than his head and the left side of his upper body.

Slowly his hands reached for the metal mask he wore that covered the entirety of his face aside from his eyes.

The skin underneath was as scarred as the rest of him, the concern evident in his expression that you would be put off by him.

Instead you bent over carefully, placing a chaste kiss against his lips. A soft gasp was the only noise to escape you when he flipped the pair of you again, finding yourself on your back once more.

“I’ve thought about this for months” he confessed, lips back on yours for a far less chaste kiss this time. When he broke the kiss only to trail further down your neck, you were a whimpering mess underneath him. “Watching you every day, wanting to pin you down to the mat in the training room and take you until you’re screaming my name.”

You moan his name as he finds the sensitive spot on your neck and sucks on it. “I didn’t think you’d have any interest in me.” you confessed, arching into his grip with a gasp as one hand slid under your shirt and up your belly to your breasts.

“Nonsense, _koneko,_ you’re the most divine creature I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He doesn’t say that he’d felt the same way. In his playboy days women had thrown themselves at his feet. Now? Now he was more machine than man and the sharp drop in any sort of female attention had been an even sharper blow to his ego that compounded his struggle to accept the changes to his body.

Then you had come to Blackwatch with bright eyes and a brighter smile, causing Genji to feel something he hadn’t felt before. That something had not helped his body image issues in the slightest, convinced you’d never look at him twice with any sort of interest.

Yet here you were, pinned underneath him and mewling for more.

His attentions drifted further down, nipping at the soft swell of your breasts that he could get to with your tank top and sports bra covering you. As his kisses trailed towards your belly button, his hands grasped at the hem of the thin fabric before prying it over your head and repeating the motion with your bra.

Your skin was _so_ soft and warm under his hands, the sounds leaving your mouth sweet as sugar and helping to settle his nerves.

“Genji, please,” you begged, desperate for more. You clung to him as he picked you up, legs wrapping around his waist and arms entwining around his neck.

“Easy, _koneko,_ I will take care of you.”

Safely deposited on the bed, you lifted your hips as Genji pulled your pants and underwear past your hips and down your legs. Hands on your waist soon smoothed over to your legs, one hand reaching between them to lightly brush at your folds. As teasing as the light touch was, it sent a shiver down your spine that turned into a moan when one finger coaxed its way into you.

Squirming and rocking your hips, Genji used his other hand to hold you steady as he knelt beside the bed. You would have jumped at the feel of his mouth on you were it not the fact that he was holding you down. He wasted no time going to work trying to show you what he was able to do with his tongue, soon working in a second finger with the first. The pair of them were easily the size of three of your own, having you moaning loudly when he stroked your g spot in time with his tongue’s circling of your clit.

His efforts doubled when your thighs trembled and toes started to curl, your voice unsteady as you got closer to your end. The man knew _exactly_ what to do with his mouth and hands, reading you like a book until you were tenser than a drawn bow.

You tried pleading with him to finish you off but you couldn’t string a thought together, babbling incoherently. Finally the heel of his palm pressed and rubbed against your clit and it was _just_ the right change in friction to have you cumming on his hand while crying out his name.

Lying limply in the bed as he withdrew his hand and crawled over you, at some point as you basked in your afterglow he had managed to discard his own pants, his cock hanging stiffly between his legs. He helped you shift on the bed, moving further up it so you could both fit comfortably. He settled between your thighs, glancing at you with a silent question.

You lifted your legs to wrap around his waist, “Don’t make me beg, Genji. I want this.”

Reassured, the cyborg lined his cock up with your entrance before pushing in slowly. Groaning in pleasure he basked in the warmth of your body as your limbs entwined around him.

At your pleads and mewls he picked up the pace, thrusting more firmly into your body. He was worried about injuring you, sometimes not aware of his own strength at times but it was impossible to ignore your soft whimpers for “ _more_ ” and “ _harder_ ” paired with his name.

The pitch in your cries changed at you got close to another climax, Genji not long behind you. It had been _so_ long since he had been with another person, and you were so soft in his grasp, your voice so sweet in his ears as you mewled and whined for him.

You hadn’t yet cum when his climax finally hit him, his thumb immediately circling around your clit to give you that last push over the edge. The feeling of your body contracting was almost too intense for his now-softening cock, withdrawing as you cried out for him a second time.

Genji dropped to the bed next to you, the pair of you dosing quietly despite the knowledge that you’d need to clean up. Some time later (You were so disoriented you didn’t know when), you awoke. Suddenly anxious and nervous about being kicked out of Genji’s bed, you decided to preemptively make yourself scarce.

However you weren’t able to even shift to sit all the way up before the ninja had his arm draped across you, awake but groggy as he eyed you from his spot. “Stay.”

Your nerves soothed, you did as you were bid and laid back down. Grinning like a fool as he pulled you to him, you were quick to drift back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


	5. Incorrigable (Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re an incorrigible tease when you want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); hi! I just got hanzos "you do not want to rouse the dragon" voiceline and I was wondering if you could do an nsfw scenario with him and a fem!s/o where she's teasing him and he says that line to her and just. lots of smut ensues

Your mother always did chide you for playing with fire. You couldn't help yourself though and it was a trait that had followed you through your adolescence into adulthood.

Your absolute favorite? Drawing a reaction from Hanzo. The man was so stoic, never giving anything away. You lived for those moments when you could steal a soft smile or get a glimmer in his eyes. Today, however, you were feeling far more mischievous than settling for simple endeavors to get him to smile.

One would think you would be wore out from last night, but you were at that time of the month where you craved as much of Hanzo's cock as you could get and were ready for more.

Dressed in the short black silk robe that barely covered your ass, you were very innocuously minding your own business as you dug through your dresser for the clothing you'd wear today. Humming to yourself somewhat, when you knew you had your lover's attention you slowly bent over at the waist. Continuing to mind your own business, you ignored the chill that you felt as your rear and pussy were exposed to the air. Finding what you were looking for, you were quick to straighten yourself up, body covered as it should be by the robe.

“ _Koibito,”_ Turning towards him, you were the picture of innocence, “what do you think you're doing?”

“I have no idea what you mean, lover,” you teased gently.

“You do not want to rouse the dragon.”

Yes you did. Flashing a grin, you set down the clothing in your hand and slowly walked over to him.

Maybe you dropped your shoulder just enough for the sleeve of the robe to fall down, exposing the smooth skin and the start of a curve to your breast. “Oh? And what happens if I do?” Crawling into his lap, your hands settle on his bare shoulders. A slow grind of your hips against his now-straining cock just  _barely_ pulls the reaction you're going for on his face.

You want him to pin you on the bed and fuck you silly. As much as you adore the times that he goes slowly and showers you in praise and affection, there's always the days you just want to be held down until you squeal.

However (regrettably) you weren't the only one who could be an insufferable tease. 

Hanzo did get you to squeal, just not how you'd initially had planned, when his hand clapped against the smooth skin of your rear. The silk did absolutely nothing to cushion any of the impact, drawing a surprised sound from you.

“Undress. Get on the bed on your hands and knees.” The order gave no more room for your incorrigible sass. Removing yourself from his lap, a quick tug at the tie at your waist and another shrug of your shoulders was all it took to have the fabric pooling at your feet.

Despite the fact that you  _should_ probably feel reprimanded, the only thing you felt was giddy. Hanzo was more tightly laced than one of your corsets, only coming undone in the seclusion and privacy of your shared room- and even that was an endeavor to achieve. He was  _so_ serious all the time, always expecting his orders and expectations to be followed to a T.

Which was fine. It was well understood that if you weren't in the mood to play, a simple “honeysuckle” put a stop to everything. You'd not yet used that however, content to play the role of the spoiled brat needing put in her place.

Not long after you positioned yourself as instructed, the bed dipped behind you with his added weight. “So it seems you  _do_ know how follow orders after all.”

“I'm always full of surpris-Oh!” A sharp yelp escaped you as his hand clapped against your ass again, the skin heating from where he struck you.

Ready to fire off another comment, it died in your mouth as Hanzo stroked you between your legs, ensuring you were wet enough for him before sliding his erect cock into you.

He mounted you, hand at your shoulder pressing down until you complied and dropped your shoulders to the bed. That hand at your shoulder then moved to entwine in your hair, grip tightening as Hanzo used the hold for leverage.

Another of your bad habits was that you were an incredibly noisy thing in bed- quiet, sneaky trysts in semi-public places were not an option unless the former Yakuza leader managed to gag you. There were already servants in the household who refused to meet your eye, no doubt having heard the mouth you had on you when Hanzo's cock was buried in you. The grip on your hair was tight enough to feel the slight pull, in addition to the pressure of him putting  _just_ enough of his weight into his grip to remind you how much stronger he was than you- and you loved every single second of it.

The noises that poured from your mouth were shameless, happy to let your lover know just how well he was pleasing you as he thrust in and out of you eagerly.

The wet squelch as he withdrew only to plunge back in was a lewd, sloppy sound- evident of just how much you enjoyed being mounted by him.

“Please, Hanzo,” as incredible as the pressure in your pussy felt you couldn't quite get yourself to climax from the thrusting and hair pulling alone. You wanted his hands on you, pinching your nipples and rubbing your clit.

Or you wanted to do it yourself, but that was one rule you knew better than to break- that qualified you as being “impatient”, and impatient brats didn't get to cum.

“Please, what?”

Hanzo and his insistence on manners would one day be the death of you, but at the moment you were too desperate to fuss at him.”Please, sir, touch me.”

He pressed his lips against your neck before releasing your hair. You didn't have to tell him where, one hand groping at your breasts while the other went to work between your spread thighs. He knew  _exactly_ what you wanted, satisfied with your temporarily-found manners to give you what you what.

_Positive Reinforcement_ he called it.

Whatever it was, it was doing it for you. Crying out as he pinched one nipple between his fingers in one hand and firmly rubbed your clit in the other, it didn't take long before you were desperately rocking your hips. Effectively pinned and caged by his body, you buried your face in the mattress as you came. Hanzo fucked you through your climax, teasing your body mercilessly before both hands latched to your hips- he was close to his own end.

“Please sir, I want it. Please?” your voice was quiet and breathless as he thrust, hips stuttering as he heard you speak.

“What a good girl,” he praised, the words sending a thrill you. A few thrusts later and he pushes in one final time, holding himself flush against your hips as he came.

Tilting your head to look at him, you decide you've managed to do your job. He still held you to him even after he's finished emptying himself inside you, the expression on his face one of serenity and contentment as opposed to the well veiled stress he usually hides.

“I love you, Hanzo.”

He withdrew from your body, still holding you to him. The admission of affection causes him to press his lips against your temple, a simple gesture that warms your heart. “I love you too,  _Koibito.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


	6. Idol (Genji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has his own way of wishing you good luck for your concerts- This has unintended consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from my tumblr(ivymarquis): Fem!reader is an idol. Before her show, Genji and reader have a quickie, and when she performs it's pretty obvious she's not thinking straight. Rather she got pounded so hard she can't dance right, or his mess is dribbling down her leg, I can't wait to see what you come up with! :3c

“Genji, I have hair and makeup coming over in _10_ minutes to get me ready for my show tonight.”

“I only need 7, _Koneko._ ”

That was how you wound up bent over your vanity, face pressed against the cool glass with your eyes rolled back as Genji gave you the pounding of a lifetime. He'd overestimated the time, having you squealing on his cock as he emptied his balls in you in under 5 minutes.

That left you with a very short window to clean up before you had to be ready, which unfortunately had the unintended result of you not being able to be as  _thorough_ in your clean up as perhaps you should have been.

No one said anything of the smell lingering in the too-small room, and you realize that perhaps the quickie wasn't the best of ideas. You were sated but exhausted, muscles weakened.

Thankfully you were able to sit until it was time for your actual performance- unfortunately, your dances were physically demanding and required a fair amount of coordination.

Doing what you could to rest up prior, you still felt your earlier  _workout_ as you went on with your performance. A life skill you'd been taught early was to continue on even if you mess up- half the time the crowd won't notice a mistake if you can play it off correctly.

Well, a live crowd might not have, but critics after the fact had. There were a few points during your more complicated maneuvers (at least, complicated when ensuring you were singing properly) that you nearly tripped, or lost your balance and had to improvise to compensate, distracting you further. It didn't help that in your paranoia you were  _terrified_ that you hadn't cleaned yourself up all the way in your rush. The last thing you needed was a scandal about what  _exactly_ was smeared on your thighs.

God bless your backup dancers, they helped smooth everything over. Not smooth enough to escape the critics, however.

You knew better than to read the comments the next morning when everything was said and done, but it also didn't stop you. 

Most of the speculation stemmed around whether you were going to turn into a wild child, possibly drunk on stage. Others pondered if perhaps you were overexerting yourself with your tours. And then there was the one comment, which you didn't even click to read the numerous replies underneath 

_When you get that good dick and have to go to work like nothing happened._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


	7. Chocolate Kisses (Moira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to go on a date with Moira O'Deorain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr(IvyMarquis);It's pride month so this is just for my gay heart, can I have a Moira and a fem!reader having a fluffy date that ends up with reader getting tied up?

If you asked a random person who knew her what they’d picture a date with Moira O'Deorain to be like, it was _extremely_ unlikely they’d guess it’d be like this.

The hot summer day was not cooling off even as the sun set, the pair of you wandering outside and people watching, getting to know the other better as you both ate your ice cream and enjoyed the view. While the pair of you had a cursory understanding of the other, busy work schedules and working in radically different departments meant you weren’t exactly hanging out in the break room together. Somehow though (or rather, directly because of it) despite this the heated glances and infrequent, brief touches had kept the suspense building for the pair of you.

The conversation flowed easily between the two of you, and hopefully it wasn’t too obvious by the look on your face when you nearly dropped your ice cream in surprise as Moira draped an arm across your shoulders, nails lightly trailing against your upper arm. Lord knew your face was flushed with heat that had nothing to do with the weather as you looked up at her.

She’d been touching you in some way all evening and you couldn’t remember the last time something as innocuous as hand holding made you feel butterflies.

She tasted like chocolate when she kissed you, and normally you weren’t too inclined to go home with someone after a first date (hell, most of the time you weren’t inclined to _tolerate_ someone after a first date), but you decided to make an exception this once.

The apartment was sparse and utilitarian in its décor. That made sense, given the hours Moira put into the lab- Her apartment wasn’t, it seemed, a place for her to unwind at the end of the day, moreso a familiar place for her to sleep at the end of the night and get her morning coffee before heading off again.

At least the bed was comfortable, having been coaxed onto your back by the geneticist. Another indulgence you were allowing yourself for a first date was when the Irish woman brought out some rope.

With anyone else, willingly putting yourself in that vulnerable a situation would be an absolute hard pass. A dark part of you acknowledged that if Moira was going to do anything suspect, she’d had plenty of chances to do so and wouldn’t have any moral hang ups about it.

No, that mischievous look in her eye held no ill intent.

Thus how you found yourself bound to the bed, in nothing but a lace thong. Moira was in an equal state of undress, eyeing you from the end of the bed.

Mildly surprised at how erotic it could be watching someone peel off your own underwear, you shivered as her nails lightly traced against your thighs. The small scrap of material tossed to the side somewhere, she was right back to the apex of your thighs.

Having been teased lightly for hours, you were ready for her. The good doctor put her mouth on you, tongue working at your folds in a way that made you want to jump.

Made you want to, as opposed to successfully jumping, because Moira had you by the hips, steadying you.

She stirred up a fire in your loins, one that grew gradually  in intensity until you were straining and shaking against your bonds. “Moira” you breathed, desperate for relief. Her hands and mouth were on you, holding your hips still as you strained until your muscles about gave out from fatigue.

“Moira please” Her pace did not falter, working on her own time- By the time she let you climax with her tongue on your clit you were a whimpering, shaking mess.

The devilish woman grinned up at you, enjoying the taste of cleaning you up before she slid her way up your body.

You had a feeling she’d of gotten around to this at some point or another, but either way you were perfectly content.

Moira could barely position herself properly to sit on your face before you were once again straining against her ties. This time, however, it was because you were _eagerly_ awaiting to get different kind of taste of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe go to my tumblr and request a thing c:


	8. Us (Moira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't overlook this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr(ivymarquis); Moira and her wife breaking up with scientist? I need some angst in my life, please help me

You stared, open mouthed and slack jawed, at your wife after the bomb she just dropped. “Talon? As in the international terrorist organization, that Talon? Moira,” her name was a whisper on your lips as you struggled to process what she’d said. “I thought you were happy, here, at Oasis.”

Moira’s sigh was audible; she was smart enough to know when she was about to be met with resistance by you.

“Oasis doesn’t have half the resources Talon does. Imagine how many doors will open for us.”

Us. You’d turned a blind eye to quite a bit in your life for the sake of ‘us’ hadn’t you?

How far were you willing to watch Moira stray? How much were you willing to let passively happen. You distantly understood the cognitive dissonance you engaged in on a near daily basis for the sake of ‘us’. The compromised morals for the chance that the geneticist would smile at you, touch you- love you.

“Moira this is too far. Talon goes out of their way to cause problems and hurt people.”

The line in the sand was drawn before you realized the words were even out of your mouth.

There was a noticeable shift in Moira’s demeanor as she understood this would not be a small hump to coax you over like she had in the past.

She was silent, no doubt her mind ticking away to figure out how to pacify you and still proceed to do what she wanted to do.

“Why don’t we sleep on this and discuss it in the morning.”

You knew exactly what she was doing. Baiting for more time to think, to plot, to plan. She’d spent so long being able to have her cake and eat it too, she doubtlessly thought there was a way to continue to do so- if she had more time.

Doubtless, too, that if you acquiesced to her that she’d give you the fucking of a lifetime. Flood your body with oxytocin and dopamine so you’re full of bonding hormones and draw a yes out of you.

“No. There’s nothing to discuss. I know better than to ask you to choose, Moira.”

Packing your bag would be the hardest thing you’d ever done. No doubt you’d cry like a child, tonight, alone in a bed by yourself for the first time in God knew how long.

It hurt. You knew it would. You, God help you, still loved her.

You loved her but that didn’t mean you could sit by and accept the chaos she’d unleash on the world, guided by Doomfist and equipped to the teeth.

When you found a place to sleep that night, you still dreamed of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe check out my tumblr and request a thing c:


	9. Bother (Genji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You figured Genji wouldn’t care for a second if your cousin was visiting. As it turned out, he cared very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr(ivymarquis); Do you still take request? Can I please have angry or jealous sex with either Blackwatch or Young Genji (you choose!)? Maybe even a bit of showing possessiveness to other male who's approaching reader without Genji knowing that it was reader's relatives. Thank you! I really like your writings! Good luck :3

Your cousin was in town, and the pair of you went _ham_ on the clubs. No work, no responsibilities, just _so_ much booze. And some dancing. But mostly booze and shooting the shit over the bullshit situations you two got yourselves into as kids and _holy crap can you believe we didn’t die after pulling that?_

Genji was busy with clan stuff- you didn’t ask, he didn’t tell. You knew better than to stick your nose where it didn’t belong, and found other ways to occupy your time. The ground that you were on with Genji was shaky- the pair of you enjoyed each other’s company, enjoyed each other’s bodies (the sex was phenomenal), but you weren’t exactly sure if you were dating.

He was a known playboy and you found it extremely unlikely that he was going to change his ways for you- you’d more or less tucked that acknowledgment in the back corner of your brain and decided to just enjoy it while it lasted. So you kept a thin line of how much emotional intimacy you’d put on the man. You didn’t bother him with the information that you had family coming into town, especially when he’d be too busy anyway to anything with that intel.

Unfortunately, while you knew how to mind your own business, the same could not be said to others. Unbeknownst to you, several people had _very_ much noticed you were with a handsome young man while Genji was out of commission. And informed him.

The last night your cousin was visiting, the pair of you were out (shocker), when you got a text from Genji. You replied with the club name when he asked where you were, not elaborating any further. Your cousin was out on the dance floor with a girl he really seemed to like. Exhausted and wanting to sit, you tucked yourself away in a booth. Playing with your phone, your face twisted into a scowl when a weight settled next to you entirely too comfortably. Ready to spit venom, the hostility drained from your face when you realized it was none other than Genji sitting next to you with his arm draped over the top of the booth and across your shoulders.

“Genji? I thought you were busy with your family this week.”

“Turns out I have a night to myself. Meet anyone special while I was gone?”

The question raised a flag in your brain, noting the tension in his posture which raised another. Something wasn’t right. You weren’t in the mood for it.

“No, I haven’t met anyone, you ass.” Irritated, you manage to slip past him.

Stalking towards the back exit as it was closer, you find yourself in the back ally behind the building. You’re tipsy and the ground is uneven, tripping somewhat in your heels.

“For someone with nothing to hide you certainly are hostile tonight.”

You nearly jump, having not heard the door open behind you. Jesus this could be a _really_ bad situation in the right setting. “For someone who’s been gone all week you’re being exceptionally pissy from the get-go. How can I have fucked up if you’re not even _here?”_

“Then who the fuck is this?” He displays his phone screen, a photo that quite clearly shows you sitting in a corner with your cousin. While there was obviously nothing illicit, you had to admit it would seem suspicious out of context- meanwhile the pair of you had just wanted a somewhat better place to hear each other.

“Genj-”

“Do you have any idea what it feels like to find out second hand from _numerous_ sources that the moment I leave you unattended you’re off getting absolutely shit faced each night with someone else?”

You see something other than anger flash behind his eyes for a moment, before it vanishes again. You’re too hurt by the implication to do the easy thing and explain the situation. Instead, you fire back right at him. “Do you really think I’m that easily distracted that the _second_ you find something better to do I start looking for someone new?”

“Better? Handling my family’s obligations is not so simple as “finding something better to do”,” he growled your name lowly, coming into your space.

Despite the crowding, you’re not scared of him. Righteously pissed off and confused, yes, but you’re not scared.

“If you were any other woman I’d of washed my hands of you the moment I got the first text. But this week has put a number of things into perspective for me,” he spoke lowly, both hands grasping you by the back of your head before pulling you in for a heated kiss.

You can’t get the words out ’ _he’s my cousin!’_ because you’re too busy having the make out session of a lifetime. Genji’s kiss was searing, his grip possessive as one hand dropped to wrap around your waist and pull you into him.

For someone who just claimed to not be easily distracted, you were terribly quick to change your thought process to only focusing on the man in front of you. Quick to follow as you were guided backwards, no sooner did your back brush the wall then did Genji lift you up, skirt riding high as he pressed his half hard erection against your panties.

Distantly, you’re aware of how obscenely inappropriate and ridiculous this situation is. You’re in a dirty ass alley in the city, about to get your brains screwed out by your _very_ irate not-boyfriend who’s incredibly not pleased with the fact that you may or may not (hint: you were not) be smooching with your cousin, because he didn’t know he was your cousin.

Because good God was it hard to string a sentence together when one warm hand slid under your shirt, the other finding its way under your skirt to stroke lightly at your panties.

Mewling quietly in his hold, Genji seemed momentarily placated by your verbal reassurances, each sound escaping your mouth reminding him who you were with.

Squirming in his grip impatiently, the man managed to balance between holding you up and getting the fly of his pants undone before settling on pulling your panties to the side.

He’s rough when he entered you, but you’d been keyed up from a week of no dick, so the second he’d put his mouth on you your body had gotten to work. It’s just shy of painful, not quite to that point, but you knew you’re going to be sore tomorrow. After a week of abstinence however it was absolutely worth it, burying your face in his shoulder to muffle your squeals as he pounded into you. “You’re mine,” Genji growled low in your ear, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust. “You should know by now I don’t play nice with others,” Another thrust that made you squeal, “and I’m not sharing.”

“Genji, please-! God, fuck, oh!” You were jostled as he shifted you to support your weight with one arm, his now free hand working at your clit just how he knew you liked it.

You went quiet at that point, eyes rolling as you strained in his grip. Hips bucking a few times, you found your voice in time for Genji to silence you with a kiss as you came. The last thing the pair of you needed was to be interrupted because you screamed for any passersby to hear you.

It didn’t take much longer before he was reaching his climax as well, holding himself inside of you with a low groan.

The pair of you stayed as you were for a few moments, catching your breath and attempting to cool off before Genji shifted, looking at you with a serious and simultaneously surprising vulnerable expression on his face. “Did you sleep with him?”

You blinked, remembering what exactly got you in this situation in the first place. Right. Words. Words were important. “Genji, he’s my _cousin_. I didn’t want to bother you while you were busy with family stuff. He was in town so I’ve been showing him around.”

He frowned slightly for a moment, clearly considering something before pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss to your forehead. “You’re never a bother, Koneko. Don’t forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe check out my tumblr and request a thing c:


	10. Daddy (Moira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of your self-appointed job as Moira's girlfriend was to annoy her on occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr(ivymarquis); Your requests are still open. :o Can I have Moira x female reader where the reader calls Moira "Daddy." Can be smutty or funny, fic or headcanon. I just wanna see your take on how Moira would react to that.

Part of your self-appointed job as Moira’s girlfriend was to annoy the piss out of her on occasion, just to break up the monotony of her day. Mostly you just stuck to things that would badger her lightly- nothing too heavy. You didn’t break her equipment, or mess with her experiments in any capacity. No real damage done, just mild inconvenience. Mostly just backsass. _Lots_ of backsass.

The general population was terrified of the sleek woman and perhaps they had good reason to be. To you, however, she was just your girlfriend who drank entirely too much coffee and loved to watch anime. You weren’t scared of Moira, and wouldn’t hesitate to call her on her shit.

While you didn’t mess with her experiments, you found them interesting. At least the parts you could understand; you had not perused a degree that required anything beyond a basic understanding of science, so a lot of it went in one ear and out the other.

Nosy thing you were, you casually read through the hand written notes on whatever she was working on. You knew better than to jostle the pages, but Moira still commented a dry “Don’t mix up my papers,”

The quip was out of your mouth before you even processed it, barely pausing in your reading, “Or what? You’ll spank me, Daddy?”

Stealing a glance at her, you laughed softly at the faint blush across her cheeks as she quickly turned away. The same flush and turn she did anytime she _particularly_ liked something you did. Oh, you were going to have fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe check out my tumblr and request a thing c:


	11. Sugar (Yandere!Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just got cold feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request sent to my tumblr(ivymarquis); Hi friend can we get some yandere sugar daddy Hanzo? pls and thank. No rush
> 
> NOTE; contains yandere themes, kidnapping and drugging.

You'd thought you'd done your research on the whole 'sugar daddy' thing. Actual research, taking into account the positives and negatives, not just looking at the blogs that glamorized the lifestyle without discussing the less flashy parts. At first everything had been fine- great, even. Hanzo had been a perfect gentleman when you met him, obliging of your skittishness at the new situation and letting you work things out at your own pace.

It'd started small, a waiter's gaze lingering a bit too long on the low hemline you'd donned for the evening leading to a too tight grip as he led you back to the car. The whispered praises in your ear mingled with promises to steal you away and plans for lengthy trips where you wouldn't have to worry about anything other than taking care of him.

Maybe you were overreacting, but it just got to be too much, too soon. Hanzo grew increasingly possessive of your time, more irate if you took too long to contact him, and all in all there were too many red flags going up. You spooked, breaking things off with him.

When entering the arrangement, he'd wasted no time showering you in gifts- the more lavish ones you'd struggled to accept, and in the wake of leaving him you felt guilty about keeping the pricier items.

You'd agreed to meet with him, in a public venue for coffee and to return the items. He wanted to talk. You weren't sure how you'd wiggle your way out of that one, but surely it'd be easy enough to leave?

He remembered what you liked, having ordered it already. The drink wasn't made yet- if it had been, you'd of never touched it. Your mother had instilled _just_ enough paranoia in you that you wouldn't trust an unattended drink even if it was broad daylight in a coffee shop.

Unbeknownst to you, where Hanzo had a will, he discovered a way. The coffee tasted slightly off when placed in front of you, your stomach feeling sour. You brushed that off to nerves about a confrontation however.

Guiding your way through social niceties, it was when you went to stand that the world spun. Off balance, Hanzo was there to catch you. Distantly you heard his voice- he understood you just got cold feet. It was okay. He forgave you- but it was time for you to come home now.

How on God's green earth it was possible for a grown man to walk out of a coffee shop in broad daylight with a woman and _no one_ notice it was a mystery that alluded you to this day.

 


	12. Playground (Genji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Genji go to a playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request sent to my tumblr(ivymarquis); Hey! I'd like to request a fluffy fic of Genji and his s/o going out on a late night date to a playground?

The pair of you had just wrapped up a wonderful dinner date, walking back to your shared apartment hand in hand. The weather was perfect, the moonlight illuminating your pathway as bright as any streetlamp.

The restaurant had been new to you two, having not ever really ventured to this part of the town. Having been so focused on the destination, you hadn't really paid attention to any of the places you'd passed on the way there.

Arm in arm as the two of you walked, you stopped short as you saw a playground.

“What is it?” Genji inquired, not following where your train of thought was leading to.

“Let's go to the playground!” you requested excitedly, tugging on his arm and leading him away from the main road. Humoring you, he followed despite keeping an eye on the bushes and the treeline for any unsavory characters. Satisfied the pair of you were alone, he let you lead him to the swingset- the rest of the playground was a bit too small for two grown adults, but the swings were large enough for you to fit on.

Something tugged on his chest at the bright smile on your face as your hands wrapped around the chains, rocking slowly in the seat.

“Do you want me to push you?” He'd intended the question to be a joke, but there was no denying you with the way your face lit up as you answered, “Yes!”

And so he did, the late night air quiet except for the soft creaking of the chains as you swung. After a few minutes you started to slow yourself down, only to be caught by Genji as he stepped in front of you. You smiled brightly at him, standing up briefly to kiss him chastely. “Thank you for tonight, Genji- I had a wonderful time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe check out my tumblr and request a thing!


	13. See Something You Like? (Akande)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You notice when Akande starts timing his workouts to match with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (Ivymarquis); If requests are open, can I please get some Akande action? Some good ol' fashioned (but spicy) pre-relationship flirting? If requests aren't open, just ignore this! Thank you so much <3

You were a stickler for routine, which was a bit of a contradiction considering your daily schedule was handled by someone else. While flexible to roll with the unpredictable punches that came with your job, you did what you could to stick to your schedule.

Given how it was almost guaranteed where you'd be, and when, you tended to notice when your day crossed over with the various members of Talon. Most were other grunts like you; you didn't worry about them, minding your own business. Occasionally you'd chance across the inner council members in your day to day and that was when you _really_ kept your head down.

Each day at 5:30am you were begrudgingly in the compound's gym. By no means a morning person, you knew it was work out and improve your physical strength and stamina, or potentially die on the field during a mission. Hard pass on that, so here you were.

Reluctantly doing some weight lifting, you'd had music playing in your headphones, not really paying attention to your surroundings. It wasn't until after you'd finished that you'd noticed Doomfist himself in the room- that didn't really happen at this time of day- and he was watching you.

He'd looked away when caught, and you'd continued on about your day. Probably, you told yourself, he was just bemused with how little weight you could work with on the bench. The man was a mountain and could deadlift you no problem (which was kinda hot, if you were being honest with yourself).

Had it been a one time thing, you'd of thought nothing of it. However Doomfist was starting to do his daily workouts at the same time as you, the pair of you sneaking glances at each other.

Finally, one day you decided you were over the stalemate- the only reason you were planning on being so forward (or at least, forward for you) was because at this point you were pretty confident in the fact that you had his attention and interest.

“Something in my hair or do you just like what you see?” A single tendril of panic shot through you as reality crashed down around your ears; smarting off (even playfully) to the leader of a major terrorist organization probably wasn't a good idea.

Your nerves turned to elation as his usually impassive expression broke into a broad grin, his deep laugh rumbling through the empty space in the room.  
Maybe being cheeky would work out okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


	14. Looks Can Be Decieving (Moira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira thinks you'd look adorable squealing underneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); I'm loving the Moira fics you've been putting out; I hope it's alright to request another one. How about a fem!Reader who is a talon agent--small in stature and generally sweet and mild mannered. No one thinks of her as much of a threat. Moira becomes rather smitten and attempts to seduce the reader only to be surprised (and delighted) when the tables are turned. Reader ties Moira up and proceeds to tease and dominate her. (NGL, I just love when unassuming femmes are absolute doms.)

You’d managed to make quite the name for yourself in the short time you’d been a member of Talon. Less so for your prowess on the field and moreso for your disposition around the base.

By and large, your associates were not bright and bubbly people. Everybody had an edge, an vice, an issue. You? People who didn’t know you personally were convinced you’d somehow managed to stumble your way accidentally into the base. You were always smiling, wide eyed and happy to do whatever was asked of you. How you expected the enemy to take you seriously was a mystery that baffled your coworkers.

You were also an endless source of fascination for Moira. She, much like everyone else, had dismissed you upon first meeting you. Assuming you would be gone in a month (be it by choice or by death was a variable she hadn’t worried about either way), she’d gone on about her day. Yet your presence was a persistent thing, remaining among Talons ranks long past anyone’s expectations.

It was your aggressively cheerful disposition that won her over, given enough time. So used to everyone walking on eggshells around her, Moira almost didn’t know what to do with you. You weren’t scared of her in the slightest, or at the very least didn’t show it.

It was a breath of fresh air, the scientist finding you creeping into her thoughts during her long hours in the lab.

The thoughts were innocent enough at first- pondering what you were up to, how your mission was going when you were sent out. Then the fantasies started. The situations were different but all lead to the same result; you on your back, mewling and trembling helplessly as Moira did whatever she wanted to you. Sometimes she’d think about what you’d taste like with your legs tossed over her shoulders, other times she’d wonder what pretty noises you’d make bound to her bed, gagged and straining as she teased your clit with a wand.

Regardless of the various scenarios she imagined, one thing that remained constant was your body underneath hers- soft, pliant and needy for her touch.

The few interactions the pair of you had only fueled her fantasies- she could swear the way your eyes lingered on her body and your voice pitched indicated something other than mere polite interest in a coworker.

Moira jumped at the opportunity one night when the situation presented itself. You’d been tasked with delivering an item to Dr. O’Deorain at her labs, where she’d often thought of what it’d take to make your eyes roll and your eyebrows furrow in pleasure. One thing led to another and she had you backed against a desk, an adorable expression on your face as she towered over you.

“Moira,” you cooed her name, hands gently trailing down her front.

“Oh the things I’ve thought about doing to you,” she murmured quietly, shivering in response to your nails.

“Like what?” You inquired gently, smiling coyly up at her.

“The noises you’ll make squirming on my tongue, for one.”

The way your eyes brightened was absolutely darling, one hand gently grasping her tie and looping the fabric around your wrist to get a firmer hold.

The next words out of your mouth caught her by surprise, as did the sharp yank to her tie, “Well at least you know your place. _Kneel.”  
_

There was no arguing with the tone you commanded her with. The smile you gave her when she complied made her stomach flip. Perhaps having the tables turned would have its benefits. 

“Take off your belt.” The command was simple, you continuing to hold her tie like a leash. Once the material was pulled free of her belt loops, you dropped her tie in favor of holding your hand out. Taking the hint, she passed the leather to you. “Thank you. Safeword’s “teacup”. Put your hands behind your back.”

Once she complied, you slid behind her and looped the leather around her wrists, checking the tie to ensure it wouldn’t interfere with her circulation. 

Christ she looked good on her knees. The lanky geneticist spent so much time towering over everyone else both physically and socially, perhaps it’d benefit her to be reminded that she wasn’t always the top dog.

Taking your time to stroll back in front of her, you picked up the tie once more. Propping yourself up on the desk, you languidly spread your legs before gently tugging on the fabric wrapped around your wrist. Watching with a pleased expression as Moira shuffled on her knees between your thighs. The skirt you were wearing rode up, revealing the fact you weren’t wearing any underwear.

“Get to it, then. If you’re a good girl maybe I’ll let you cum.”

You wouldn’t. The imposing woman would be a frazzled, shaking mess when you were done with her tonight. If she wanted to play, then she’d follow your rules to the letter- including not being able to cum until you said so. A lesson in patience would be something she’d benefit from.

Not that Moira knew any of this, but she’d soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


	15. Phone Etiquette (Akande)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akande knows how to make a boring business call much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); ONE MORE REQUesT FOR GOOD MEASURE– fem!reader getting eaten out while having a super important phone call. I'll let you choose who to write for!

You’d been stuck in a conference call for entirely too long, bored out of your mind. Tucked away in the seclusion of your office you were barely paying attention. Only speaking when required, you tried to multitask and get something else done but that was proving difficult to manage. Begrudgingly you accepted your fate while cursing your position as head of your department. Anything to get you off of this phone and out of this boring ass conversation (if it can even be called a conversation).

When your door opened you turned in your chair to see who it was, smiling at your partner who’d just walked in. Despite _much_ preferring his company over this conversation, your job required it as you uttered a “Yes, sir,” on occasion just to show you were still on the light. Making a gesture to Akande that you were on the phone and couldn’t talk, you assumed he’d leave and find something else to do with you occupied.

So you’d thought.

You weren’t too alarmed when he continued to enter the room, watching as he crossed the room. You trusted him obviously, so weren’t worried about any “motives” on his end. Unfortunately for you, you didn’t see the mischievous glint in his eyes. When he rolled your chair away from your desk you started watching him, curious as to what he was getting up to.

It became very obvious what he was planning when he positioned your chair before dropping to his knees. You knew you _should_ stop him- tell him to go do something for his own work, and leave you to your boring call. Your eyes trained on him, you were only half listening to the voice on the other end of the line. You did nothing to stop him, even as he went to work dismantling your clothing until you were exposed from the waist down.

The risk in what was very clearly about to happen had you surprisingly hot under the collar, easily parting your thighs before draping one over his shoulder.

Watching him with interest, you almost didn’t hear your superior asking for your opinion on something for your work. Rattling off a passable answer, you were not actually paying attention in the slightest. No, your attention was fully focused on the delicious man kneeling in front of you.

Thank _God_ this was a voice call and not a video conference. While you were able to focus on keeping your voice quiet, you would have failed miserably at controlling your facial expressions.

Take right this second, for instance- Akande’s cheeky self had started with slow, gentle kisses next to your knee before making his way up your thigh. By the time he’d turned his attention to the sweet spot between your legs, damn near _all_ of your attention was on keeping your breathing steady so as not to tip off your boss.

“I also need the reports from,” he continued, rattling off the information he needed from each department.

“Yes sir,” you bit out, struggling to keep your voice level, “I’ll have it in your i-” it took everything you had to not moan out loud as Akande teased your clit with his tongue. Forcing a cough, you tried to shake it off, “Sorry. In your inbox tomorrow.”

Perhaps this was a bad idea.

Scratch that, you decided as he slid a finger between your legs, teasing your folds with the digit as his mouth continued to focus on your clit. This was a _horrible_ idea yet you couldn’t bring yourself to push him off of you.

You knew you could. The mountain of a man would move like he weighed nothing at your touch.

Yet your hands stayed firmly on the armrests of your chair, thighs shaking as he edged you closer to a climax.

Blessedly you didn’t have much talking to do for the rest of the conference call. Unfortunately your cheater of a partner used that finger to slid into you, teasing your gspot as assuredly as he did your clit.

You couldn’t help yourself, a soft “Oh!” slipping out of you. Your face flushed with embarrassment, hoping it went unnoticed.

It did not. Hearing your name on the other end of the line, you froze. “Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry sir, some-something came up. Can I call you back tomorrow?”

At his assent you hung up the phone, letting out a sigh of relief before your attention turned to the man kneeling between your thighs. “Finish what you started. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


	16. Gratitude (McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse thanks his darling for getting a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Can I request Mccree's s/o getting a little tattoo for McCree (cowboi themed???) and he "thanks" her for it? Basically I'm thirsting for the cowboy smut. So thirsty Love your writing. It's amazeballs!

You had always loved tattoos, getting them to commemorate special events. While you liked the designs people got on them for the hell of it, your personal preference was to get tattoos that held meaning to you.

You knew better than to get McCree’s name, what with the old jinx that a relationship with a name tattoo was bound for failure, but still wanted something that reminded you of your darling cowboy. Thinking long and hard about the design eventually you found something you were happy with. Two revolvers crossed over each other, modeled after his very own Peacekeeper.

Happily showing him the small tattoo (though your skin was currently Not Happy with you, having had it poked repeatedly to get your ink), you were caught off guard when he pinned you to the couch the two of you were sitting on.

He was so delicate with you as he pulled off your shorts, trailing kisses down your skin was being mindful of your more sensitive spots. “Such a sweet darlin’ I have, getting that done just for little ol’ me.”

It wasn’t like you’d gotten it solely for his sake. You’d wanted it for your own reasons, knowing full well how you felt about the man. “I love you, Jesse.”

“I love you too, darlin'” he replied happily, his wandering mouth finding its way between your legs and gently teasing you at first before finally you felt his tongue on you.

Moaning his name softly as you relaxed in his grip, the cowboy was not stingy in showing his appreciation for you. Despite his honeyed words he was absolutely a man of action. Sometimes those actions entailed small things to show he was thinking about you. Other times it was teasing you to the edge of a mind blowing orgasm with only his tongue.

Words very quickly became optional for you, settling for showing your enthusiasm by tugging on his hair and bucking your hips.

Each stroke and lap of his tongue brought you closer to your peak, wrapped up in the way Jesse acted like he might die if he couldn’t taste as much of you as possible.

The pitch of your moan sharply shifted as he finally teased your orgasm out of you, realizing belatedly he’d made you squirt. Christ, you’d _just_ cleaned the sofa too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


	17. Nap time (McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a fact that boobs make the best pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Hey there! I’m the tiddie anon from earlier, am I able to request a little fic of mccree napping on said tiddies after a long day? Maybe after a long exhausting mission? I just need tooth rotting fluff if you could :D

The heat was miserable even with the fans, you stripping down to nothing more than your underwear and a tank top that _barely_ covered your nipples. Whatever, it wasn’t like anyone would be seeing you anyway. With your boyfriend away on a mission you were perfectly happy with sprawling across the middle of the bed, managing to eventually fall asleep for a mid day nap. That mid day nap lasted well into the evening, something for which you’d curse about later. Your forsaken sleep cycle was the last thing you were worried about at the moment, instead having a rather _pleasant_ dream about your boyfriend.

The door to your shared apartment opened as you dozed. Fortunately for you it was your beloved cowboy returning battered and bruised but largely uninjured from his mission. The sight of you laid out on his bed was a welcome one, Jesse deciding to let you sleep as he slunk off to the bathroom to clean up.

Freshly showered and in nothing but a pair of boxers he slipped into the bed with you. You were still out cold, not reacting in the slightest even as he adjusted his body and slid down the bed so he could use your chest as his own personal pillow. There was nothing quite as fantastic as finally being able to sleep in his own bed after being on the road for so long. Add the fact that he could happily nose against your soft skin until he drifted to sleep? Jesse was in heaven. He was also out like a light, wasting no time to join you in slumber. As much as he tried to fight sleep like a stubborn toddler to enjoy this for a bit longer, it was a siren call he couldn’t resist with how comfortable he was.

The pair of you would wake up at an ungodly hour during the night before scrounging around the kitchen for something to feed your starving field agent, but that’d be a problem for future you to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing


	18. Differences (Zarya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self love is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my tumblr (Ivymarquis); How about a chubby!fem!reader getting shown some love after she feels super insecure? Let's go for a girl of your choice. Bonus points for fluff!

As much as you tried to preach self love and body acceptance, it was far easier said than done. Especially when you were surrounded by soldiers who by and large were in their physical prime and you… well, you weren’t. And that was okay, you told yourself, but it was still hard to not feel equal parts jealous and insecure as you compared yourself to your coworkers.

The worst of it had to be watching your girlfriend, Zarya. Granted, watching the woman show off her strength in the training room had you terribly hot and bothered under the collar (She could toss you over her shoulder like you were a sack of flour and good _God_ were you into that), but it just made you ponder what exactly she saw in you. Massive feats of strength weren’t exactly your forte.

“ _S_ _olnishko_?” Speak of the devil, there she was, “What’s wrong?” Ah damn, you never had been good about hiding your facial expressions- or by extension your thoughts.

“Sometimes I don’t understand what you see in me,” The words blurted out of your mouth like word vomit, unchecked and entirely unwanted despite the fact that there was little you could do to stop yourself once you started.

“ _Solnishko_ , what’s brought this on?” She questioned, brow furrowed in confusion at your change in mood.

“It’s just… I can’t keep up with you and the other agents out on the field. I can’t bench press a truck, or run fast, or just even being close to being as fit as the rest of you.”

“There’s more to this work than just physical prowess. You’re very good at your work with Overwatch, no?”

Zarya was right. Of course she was right and deep down you knew you were over- “Don’t worry about whether or not you can “keep up with me out on the field”,   _Solnishko_. That’s not important to me and there’s more than one way to succeed. You have your own strengths. We balance each other, yes?”

With that, your girlfriend scooped you up in her arms, a sweet kiss making you giggle and squirm in her grasp. Even though you were far from being a “small” person, she could make you feel dainty with how effortlessly she’d pick you up and carry you around.

Yes, despite your difference (or rather, because of them) the pair of you balanced each other out quite nicely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


	19. Not Tired (Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel learns to not trust a toddler when they say they're not tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request sent from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Do you do child!readers at all? (Literally no pedophilia here!!!!) I mean it more in like child!reader (like 3 years old) throwing a temper tantrum and daddy gabe or Jesse calming reader down? If you don’t I understand!!!

Gabriel had underestimated the power of a nap, and rather than putting you down for one regardless of your protests “Not tired!” the pair of you had continued spending your time together, a rare treat for him with how much he worked. Your mother had warned him you became fussy when you were tired, but in his humble opinion this went beyond “fussy” and straight into “hellion” territory.

What had started as pleasant time together had quickly and unexpectedly turned into a one sided screaming match, you throwing a full fledged temper tantrum. The reason for which still eluded him- you were fed and with a clean diaper, your favorite toy had been in your hand before you chucked it at him. Pondering over your immediate needs (food, cleanliness, attention) he wasn’t as quick to catch onto the fact that you were being particularly grumpy because you were in dire need of sleep until finally it dawned him. The specific thing that set you off was incredibly minor yet held spectacularly explosive results.

Groaning softly, eventually he managed to coax you to let him pick you up and hold you close, a low lullaby rumbling in his throat. Your protests were vehement, fists waving in the air as he bent over to grab your toy and offer it to you.

At first, you weren’t having anything to do with his nonsense before being won over, taking the offered toy and waving it in your first. Still, you weren’t mollified yet. Continuing to wail, your tone wobbled and wavered as he walked and bounced you, the low baritone of his voice reverberating through his chest.

No matter how hard you struggled to fight him, the rocking and singing on top of your exhaustion eventually got the best of you. Slowly you settled down, your shrieks setting to screams before coming down to whimpers. A few more moments of sniffling and then you were out like a light, head hanging limply against his shoulder.

Finally blessed with some quiet after that particularly loud ordeal, Gabriel rearranged you so he could continue holding you as he got situated on the couch, you laying on his chest as he reclined on his back for his own nap.

Lesson learned- do not trust a 2 year old for what constituted as “Not tired”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe check out my tumblr and request a thing c:


	20. Something to Tell You (Incubus!Reaper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has something to tell you. Hopefully it's not that he has a wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request sent from my tumblr(ivymarquis); Can we have some incubus Reaper how he courts and claim his lover please and thank you. Female reader please can you put reader is oblivious about until he show her his true form.

You hadn’t expected to fall into your relationship when it happened, but you were hopelessly in love with Gabriel Reyes.

Oblivious to the fact that there were creatures beyond the mortal realm, to you he was just a wonderful but still _very_ decidedly human man. Initially you’d been nervous and apprehensive about letting him too close but the man had proven time and time again he was invested in you and your relationship which made things significantly easier for you. For once you weren’t having to put most of the energy into a relationship. It was a give and take, 50/50 for the most part.

He was always doing little things to show he was thinking about you- remembering small things you mentioned in passing, little gifts comprised of items that reminded him of you. It was very sweet, making you flush excitedly and your stomach twist into knots when you saw him like a nervous teenager all over again.

And the sex? Oh God.  Normally your partners would excel in one field (either the bedroom, or out of it) at the cost of the other. Not the case in the slightest. The man knew _exactly_ what to do with his hands, mouth and dick. There was many a morning you woke up with a pleasant ache between your legs, sore from being pounded into the mattress all night.

Frankly it was suspicious. He had to be hiding something. No one was this perfect- you told yourself you weren’t deliberately looking for the worst in him, but there _had_ to be something. Like, to maintain the balance of the universe and whatnot.

As you were pondering these thoughts your phone went off, a text from the man himself that had your stomach twisting in knots. “Dinner at my place tonight? Need to tell you something.”

Your anxiety kicked into high gear, immediately coming to the worst conclusion possible- He was married. Getting back together with an ex.

The possibilities spun around in your head, keeping you so wound up that when you found yourself at Gabriel’s home that evening, you were too distracted to pay attention as to why he was asking you various questions about your belief in the supernatural. Waiting for the bomb to drop, eventually you couldn’t take the anticipation anymore- you needed to know what the bad thing was (in your gut you _knew_ it was a bad thing. There was no way this would end up going in your favor).

Your stomach was wound up in knots to the point you couldn’t eat, merely picking at your food instead. “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

Gabriel blinked- whether from not expecting the question, being thrown off of whatever plan he’d formulated, or a little bit of both was yet to be seen.

“…There’s no easy way to explain this. You probably won’t believe me unless I show you anyway. Come with me, _mi amor_.”

The affectionate pet name settled your nerves a bit but not entirely. Following as he took your hand and lead you to the bedroom, that anxious knot twisted even tighter in your gut when he stopped and turned towards you.

What could he have to _show_ you? Please don’t collect teeth. You _would_ be the one to land Mr. Perfect with an oral fixation of a different kind.

At first you think it’s a trick of the light, because God help you Gabriel looked like he’s _changing_ under the poor lighting in the room.

With an owlish blink you stare, part of you convinced this was all an elaborate prank as your brain refused to acknowledge what was standing directly in front of you because _there’s no way this was real_.

Somehow he was _taller_ of all things, wings emerging from his back.

“Oh.”

The almost sheepish way he shifted under your gaze might have been cute in a different circumstance, this large and daunting creature concerned with the opinion of a comparatively much more fragile human.

“Is that a bad ‘Oh’?”

“I… I’m not sure. This is a lot.”

Your brain was slowly but surely processing the information that was standing in front of you. It was a lot, yes, but at least it wasn’t a collection of teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


	21. It will be fun they said (Demon!Hanzo + Werewolf!McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to summon a demon and have to deal with the unexpected consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request sent from my tumblr(ivymarquis); Request: demon hanzo attempting to enter salt circle around reader. Cant get through. Leaves. She thinks she's safe, but alas he returns with werewolf mccree. Mccree saunters over, swipes a palm of salt out of the circle and breaks the spell. Dubcon smut insues...

**Note: This chapter contains dubcon/essentially coerced noncon. Reader discretion is advised**

 

Summon a demon they said.

It would be _fun_ they said.

You'd realized what a horrible mistake it was and retreated behind your salt circle, praying that it was strong enough to hold him back.

Try and try as the demon named Hanzo might, he couldn't touch you- any attempt to reach you resulted in him snatching back the offending hand with a hiss and a snarl. A tenacious creature, he had not given up easily and you knew better than to think he'd up and vanished when he disappeared from view. Still, as the time ticked on you slowly warmed up to the idea of exiting your salt circle and making a mad dash to more permanent safety. A small voice in the back of your head warned you of the danger, that he could be hiding in the shadows just beyond your view waiting to snatch you up.

In the grand scheme of things, you should have booked it while you had the chance. Hindsight was 20/20 though and you'd made your decision for better or worse.

Whether it was better or worse was in fact a matter of debate as the demon Hanzo returned with a werewolf in tow.

Your blood ran cold. A salt circle might hold back creatures from other realms, but werewolves were very much from this plane of existence. You might as well have been standing in a circle made of flour at this point for all the help it was going to be.

No sooner did the werewolf take a swipe at the circle did you bound for the treeline. Part of your brain realized it was foolish and all you were doing was ensuring you died tired. The more instinctive part of your brain demanded you try anyway rather than simply accept your death lying face down.

Your attempt was admirable but laughable. It took nothing for the werewolf to catch up to you and pin you to the dirt, the vampire looming over the pair of you.

He was muttering under his breath, watching you with quiet interest.

Equal parts curious and alarmed, it took you a moment to notice the subtle shift of abject terror pulsing through your veins bleeding into a fire being stoked in your core.

Were you... turned on? What the hell? When did that happen?

The adrenaline was still very much present in your system yet there was no denying the desire starting to thrum through your body.

“What are you doing to me?” It had to be the demon.

“You're not the only one who knows how to use magic, little witch. This spell will make you much more agreeable.”

“Fuck you!”

“Oh, you will. You'll be begging for it before long.”

You could have a stubborn streak that made a mule look agreeable but unfortunately could not deny your new-found nature indefinitely. The werewolf kept you pinned, his weight heavy enough to be immovable without being uncomfortable. You squirmed, the fire stoked further by his body heat. As time ticked on your body screamed at you to let the pair have their oh so wicked way with you.

The whine that escaped you was involuntary as you shifted under the heavy weight of the werewolf. Bitterly aware of the wetness gathering between your legs and dripping down your thighs, the next thing you were aware of was the hot length rubbing against the thin material of your skirt.

It didn't take a genius to realize it was the werewolf's dick yet there was no tendril of panic brewing in your gut that most assuredly _should_ have been there.

No, much to the horror of your still-logical-but-quickly-slipping-mind, you _wanted_ it, deliberately squirming to rock back and forth against it.

The low, lustful growl of the werewolf sent goosebumps racing across your skin. His kind weren't exactly known for the patience and he would have been quick to indulge in the (to him) clear invitation had the demon not inferred with a “Wait, McCree.”

“No,” you mewled quietly, squirming harder in protest. “Please?”

The growl issued then was one of agitation, McCree not giving you what you both wanted but rather continuing to rock his hips slowly against your rump. Hard prick caught between the plush skin of your ass and his own heat, it was a wonder the werewolf had any patience left as the demon slowly strode in front of you.

“Still feel like spitting venom, little witch?”

You wanted to melt as he cupped your chin and tilted your head up, forcing you to look at him. Even kneeling he towered over you, pinned as you were by the wolf. Despite yourself you shook your head.

“That's a good girl. Now be a good little slut and open your mouth.” The request had barely left his lips before your own were parting, waiting (like a good girl) with your mouth open while he sat back to align his exposed cock with you. The turgid length was guided into your mouth and down your throat, effectively gagging you.

The werewolf had hit his limit on his patience, grumbling and snuffling at the nape of your neck where your hairline was as he shifted behind you. That hot length of his no longer rocked against your ass but slipped further down, able to rub unhindered between your pussy lips and against your clit for a few strokes. Sufficiently slicked up from your own copious amounts of wet, the werewolf sank himself into you in one go. Whining loudly around the cock in your mouth, you were helpless as those sharp teeth gripped the back of your neck for stability as he started a brutal pace. It was the off season for trying to find a mate for the werewolf and McCree held no interest in wasting time now that he'd finally found something to blow his load into.

Your hot and feverish body was loving every second of the pounding you were getting, the werewolf aggressively thrusting into your pussy as the demon fucked your mouth like a sex doll.

Neither creature gave a damn about your pleasure, simply using you to get off. That fact only made the fire in your loins burn hotter. Moaning with each thrust from the werewolf, the sound was muffled by the demon dick being shoved and pulled from your throat before being pushed right back in. While you _could_ still breathe to a degree you could feel yourself getting light headed which only made things feel better. Your limbs were like jell-o but you were desperate to cum, whimpering around Hanzo's cock as you slipped one hand past your belly and between your folds to tease your clit.

“See sugar? Ain't so bad getting fucked by the two of us. You gonna be good?”

The keening whine from your throat could perhaps pass as an affirmative, seeming to satisfy the two supernatural creatures using you.

Eyes screwing shut as your brain tried to process the emotions coursing through you- the pleasure and enjoyment you were experiencing a direct contrast to what you _should_ have been feeling- your sounds became staccato as the werewolf railed into you the closer he got to his orgasm.

With McCree fucking you with an increasing ferocity the motion was juxtaposed to the steady and even thrusts of the demon in front of you. His pace did not falter no matter how much you drooled and whimpered, rocked by the werewolf.

Rather than hitting his hips you became aware of something soft, warm and firm pressing against your warmed up pussy. Noisy thing that you were, that sensation kicked up a new wave of whimpers as McCree's tempo changed from frantic and desperate to focused and controlled. Little did you know until it was too late that with every clap of his hips against your rump he was placing himself so he could squeeze his knot into your tight vagina.

The jolt of pleasure had you yelping in shock, mewling pathetically as Hanzo continued to use your mouth until he thrust into you one last time and held it there. The incredible stretch between your legs and the cock stuffed down your throat had you blissed out. With one last buck of your hips and one teasing circle of your clit by the werewolf you were gushing your orgasm, shivering as you came.

Summon a demon they said.

It would be _fun_ they said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
